Hospital Corners
by Oratorio
Summary: Shepard couldn't quite believe Kaidan had almost died on Mars, before they had had chance to make things right between them. When he comes round in Huerta Memorial Hospital, she is by his side. And she intends to make things right in the best way she knows how. One shot, bit of hospital smut.


_**A/N: **I don't know why my mind does these things to me, but the idea of a little hospital sex came to me during my last playthrough. So, yeah. A bit of PWP._  
_Characters and environments all belong to Bioware, I am just borrowing_

* * *

Ping!

It was the most terrifying sound Georgia Shepard could imagine. She had been waiting for the email for what felt like years, although in reality it had only been three weeks since she had seen Kaidan last. The Reapers were here, they were engaged in ruinous battles on several home worlds and the losses were desperate. And yet, she sighed to herself, here she was fretting about the man she loved and whether he had woken from the coma he had been in after the encounter with the Cerberus AI on Mars.

She told herself that it was because she wanted him back on her ship to fight the Reapers, that his biotic skills had been refined and improved to the point he would be an incomparable asset to her squad. In some ways that was true; but she knew she also wanted desperately to be able to touch him again, to see in his eyes whether he still felt the same about her.

She had missed him so much. Had nearly lost him, too, back on Mars – the thought of how badly he had been injured made her shudder. She needed to see him whole again, needed to know he would recover. There was still so much she had to tell him.

Her eyes screwed shut as she clicked on her inbox, her heart fluttering in her throat. _Please, please, let him be alive. _She knew that if he died now, she would willingly burn up in the scarlet gaze of the Reapers. Nothing would matter in a world without him.

_Hey, Shepard. _She let out a shuddering breath as she read the words on the screen, his greeting so familiar that she could hear his voice in her mind. She felt the weight of the galaxy lift from her shoulders slightly, if only for the briefest of moments. He was awake, he wanted to see her. She ordered Joker to set an immediate course for the Citadel. Her pilot raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a word.

* * *

Ground transport raced her straight to the hospital. Kaidan was lying in bed, a thin sheet pulled half way over his body, chest bare and skin pebbling in the fresh antiseptic air of the ward.

Her heart rose into her mouth at the sight of him, bruises blooming darkly across his face. She hesitated, scared that he would blame her for his injuries, afraid that the damage he sustained would somehow change him. He turned his head and spotted her through the glass walls of his room, and the smile that lit his features was a balm to her aching soul.

"Kaidan. It's good to see you," she said weakly, pushing open the door.

"Shepard. Thanks for coming," Kaidan smiled up at her, lips cracked and dry.

She sank down into the plastic chair next to his bed, producing the bottle of whiskey from the pocket of her N7 hoodie. Kaidan's eyes lit up.

"You brought me a gift? Not sure what I've done to deserve that, but thank you."

"Yeah, well, maybe I've only brought it to whack you around the head with for frightening me so much. You almost died, Kaidan. On my watch."

Kaidan grinned. "If I'd known that's what it would take for you to look at me again like that, I'd have almost died a long time ago."

"Not funny, Kaidan." Shepard frowned, images of her own death crashing through her head and mingling with the terror she had felt when she saw Kaidan drop to the floor wounded.

"Sorry, Shepard. I didn't mean it like that. I'm glad you're here." He reached out and took her hand. "There's one thing I want to know, though. I was an ass on Horizon. Seeing you again like that… well, it knocked me sideways. I was still waking up in the middle of the night crying out your name, still _grieving_ for you, Shepard. And then, there you were… and you were with Cerberus. I guess I didn't know what to think. God, Shepard. I wanted you to be real so much, but -"

Shepard leaned over and pressed her fingers to his lips, stilling him. His amber eyes were already filling with tears.

"I'm not going to lie to you. I hated you after that, Kaidan. I wanted to tear your heart out of your chest and rip it into pieces. I'd _died_, Kaidan. I'd felt my eyes bleed, my lungs burn. I went to my death thinking only of you, feeling only sorrow that I would never hold you again. And then I _woke up_." She rubbed her eyes, suddenly looking exhausted. "I died loving you, and I came back to life loving you as if only a moment had passed. But nobody would tell me where you were. And then when I saw you…"

Kaidan couldn't meet her eyes, a single tear trailing down his cheek.

"It felt like dying all over again," she said simply. "You hurt me so badly, the one person I thought I could rely on above all others. But now… I guess I understand a little. I'm not angry any more, Kaidan."

"I am," he said. "I'm angry with myself. I should never have spoken to you like that, it's just in the heat of the moment, the shock… I didn't think about you, I only thought about how I felt. I'm so sorry, Shepard. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I forgive you, Kaidan," she said without hesitation. She could feel all the love she had known pouring back into her the longer she looked into his eyes. She tightened her grip on his hand.

"I've never stopped thinking about you for a moment, Shepard. I'm so sorry. I feel like I've wasted so much time," he said, voice blurry with the tears which clogged his throat.

Shepard felt her heart ripple in her chest, as if it was melting and spreading throughout her entire body.

"I never want to waste another moment. Oh, _Kaidan_," she said, her voice breaking on his name as she moved towards him. His lips were soft against hers, the kiss gentle. It felt like coming home.

"I missed you so much," Kaidan's eyes were shining as they broke apart, his hand tangled in her mess of red hair.

"I missed you, too. Now you need to concentrate on getting yourself better, getting out of here ASAP. We have a lot to make up for." Shepard poked him in the chest lightly with one pink fingernail.

"What could you mean, Commander?" Kaidan grinned up at her.

She leaned over to kiss him again, unable to resist the suggestiveness in his tone. "Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean," she whispered into his ear, nibbling lightly on the lobe. He sighed, a low and needy sound, and that was her undoing.

She ran the flat of her palm down across his chest, feeling the skin prickle underneath her touch. Her thumb skimmed over Kaidan's nipple and he arched his back slightly, letting out a soft whine. Her fingers dragged across his torso, fingernails drawing an invisible tattoo over the tight sinew of his stomach.

"You look good, Kaidan. You feel good," she said, her voice husky with the desire that was bubbling up in her afresh for him.

"Ah, Shepard. Should we be-" he gasped as her hand ghosted across the sheet covering his groin, brushing against his hardness beneath the thin fabric.

"No, we shouldn't," she said, eyes glinting with amusement and lust in equal measure. "But we haven't let rules stop us before, so why start now?"

Kaidan groaned loudly as he felt her fingers quest beneath the edges of the sheet, sliding across the soft skin of his thighs. She had positioned herself close to his body, at an angle so that anyone who was looking in through the window wouldn't be able to see the movement of her hand under the bedclothes. The moment he felt her fingers stroke him was almost enough to make him pass out again, an electric jolt of pure need shooting through him.

_It had been so long… three years since he had felt this touch. Two years of terrible, consuming grief, and a year of… confusion? Anger? He wasn't even sure any more. No other woman could even have got close in that time. Yet, he never thought to see her here beside him again, to feel her breath against his face, her skin warm on his. It still felt as if he was caught in a dream._

"God, Shepard. Tell me this is for real," he said, thrusting his hips desperately as she wrapped her fingers around him.

She huffed a laugh under her breath. "Oh, it's real alright. I could always call for that nurse, ask her to confirm it for you?"

"Shepard," Kaidan's tone was amused, distracted.

"Don't worry, Major. I want to keep this just between us."

She rubbed her thumb across the head of his cock, coating her skin lightly with the moisture which gathered there in pearly drops. Her fingers slid along the soft iron of his length, tracing patterns across the hot velveteen skin as he bit his lip wildly in his efforts to stifle the noises that threatened to burst from him.

She ran her palm down the entire length of him, firm yet gentle. He writhed beneath her and she pressed her thighs together as heat pooled between her legs at the reaction she was drawing, the way his face crumpled with wanting.

"Oh god." Kaidan was breathless, eyes rolling desperately as she continued her ministrations, the sheets fluttering around her busy fingers.

One of Kaidan's hands was fisted tightly around the bed sheet, twisting it furiously. His other hand was reaching for Shepard, stretching out to grip her waist.

"Shepard, stop, I'm going to…" Kaidan said, his body tensing as he fought to control himself, to resist the urge of his body to release in her hand, on the coarse hospital sheets.

Shepard stilled her hand, continuing to hold him firmly as she looked around at the door, at the full length glass windows which surrounded the hospital room. Satisfied that the hospital staff were all engrossed in their tasks, she tugged down the sheet to Kaidan's knees, leaving him fully exposed.

"What-" Kaidan began, before his throat dried up as her mouth closed over him, her hand sliding to the base of his cock as her lips followed. Her tongue danced across his skin, and he gasped painfully as she drew him fully into her mouth, her moist heat enveloping him. His cock twitched and pulsed and he yelled as he found his release, his hips lifting and his head flung back into the pillows.

Shepard sat up smiling, pulling the sheet back over Kaidan's hips as he lay shivering and panting.

"Get yourself better, Kaidan. The Alliance needs you. And I need you."

Kaidan stared at her, utterly speechless.

"Besides, Major, has anyone ever told you it's impolite to keep a lady waiting?" Shepard grinned wolfishly, all narrow eyes and white teeth. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his dry lips. "I can't wait much longer. What you do to me…"

She stroked his hair back from his forehead, planting another kiss on the damp skin there. He gazed into her eyes, finally finding the words he wanted to say to her.

"I love you, Shepard." Simple, yet heartfelt.

"And I you, Kaidan," she said with a sigh. "Always."

The door slid back and a nurse rolled a trolley into the room, laden with needles and pills.

"I'm afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave, Commander," the nurse said. "Major Alenko is still under strict observation and needs his rest. Too many visitors might cause over-exertion."

Shepard and Kaidan shared a look and burst out laughing, to the bafflement of the nurse. Leaning over Kaidan, Shepard kissed his cheek lightly and whispered a promise into his ear which made him blush beneath his bruises.

Shepard was still giggling when she reached the security of her cabin, although these soon subsided into gasps of pleasure as she lay back on her bunk and her fingers began to explore where she most wanted Kaidan to be. Where he would be. _Soon._


End file.
